Night on Haunted Mountain
| nextepisode= }} Night on Haunted Mountain is the eighth episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, and the thirty-fourth overall. Premise After an accident on top of a mountain, the gang discover a flying phantom known as Dark Lilith, terrorizing anyone who approaches nearby. Synopsis Gary and Ethan are attacked by the Dark Lilith on Mount Diabla and lose the soccer team's lucky soccer ball. As the gang begins to investigate, the monster attacks them and a band of hillbillies at their camp in nearby Scorpion Ridge. One of the hillbillies named "Ugly Jimmy," catches Daphne's eye as, unlike the rest of the tribe, he is handsome and muscular. Jimmy decides to help the gang solve the mystery. The gang falls into a cave and meets an amnesiac explorer calling herself "Boron" who is holding Fred's soccer ball, believing it to be her lover. She leads the gang to the Dark Lilith's hideout after the monster attacks Jimmy; the hideout turns out to be an old Spanish galleon. After solving the mystery, the gang is thanked by the hillbillies as it is revealed that "Ugly Jimmy" was deformed in the fall, being renamed, "Handsome Jimmy." The gang drives off unaware they're being watched by the ghost of a Conquistador, which mumbles about "Nibiru" and laughs ominously as it fades away while they return to town. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated ** Fred Jones, Jr. ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake ** Shaggy Rogers ** Scooby-Doo Supporting characters: * Granny Snaggletooth * Ugly Jimmy/Handsome Jimmy * Boron Villains: * Dark Lilith * * Evil Entity * Mr. E * Fernando El Aguirre * Fernando El Aguirre's men Other characters: * Gary * Ethan * Miscellaneous Scorpion Wells citizens ** Lobster Man ** Buckethead Brenda * Manticore Locations * Scorpion Wells ** Mount Diabla ** City Hall * Crystal Cove ** Crystal Cove Hospital * Spain Objects * Fighting Urchins' lucky soccer ball * Granny Snaggletooth's shotgun * Velma's magnifying glass * Velma's lantern * Crystal sarcophagus * Planispheric Disk (in pieces and whole) ** Fifth piece Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Santa Lucia Suspects Culprits Cast Continuity * In one scene, Velma and Mystery Incorporated had a piece of the disk belonging to Professor Pericles. * Marcie wore the Manticore costume in . * When a door is opened on the old ship, there is a glimpse of a diamond-shaped doorknob like the ones in . Notes/trivia * This episode was aired in Latin America and Brazil on October 22, 2012. * Velma is the only one who currently knows about Hot Dog Water being Dark Lilith. * The desert with saguaro cactus, within a short driving distance of Crystal Cove, is another clue that the town is in California rather than Florida. * Cartoon Network, the DVDs, and online streaming sites refer to this episode as The Night on Haunted Mountain. Cultural references * The title may be a reference to the song "Night on Bald Mountain". * This is one of many episodes that has references to Bavaria. Gary wears lederhosen, like Shaggy and Fred did in the previous episode. * Lilith is a female demon figure in Jewish mythology. * The soccer ball's painted face looks like the painted face on the Wilson volleyball in the Tom Hanks film Cast Away. * Fred's "trapping sense" tingling is a reference to when Spider-Man's "spider-sense" would tingle. * Hideous Ugly Jim is a reference to the Twilight Zone episode The Eye of the Beholder, where the main character's beautiful appearance is considered ugly and deformed. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistences/continuity errors and/or goofs * It is impossible that Fernando El Aguirre was able to build the mechanical traps, because they are very advanced for the time. * Not an error as such, but Dark Lilith is credited as "Lilith". In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season Two, Part 1 - Danger in the Deep DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Field of Screams DVD compilation set released by Warner Home Video on May 13, 2014. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 2 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 7, 2014. * Scooby-Doo! Mystères associés: L'intégrale de la saison 2 (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The entirety of season 2) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 10, 2013. Quotes External links * TBA | series= Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season 2 | after= }} }} Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 episodes